Missing
by Crazy Retasu
Summary: A vidfic about the relationship between Juunana and Juuhachi, set to the song "Suburbia" by Matthew Good Band. The ultimatum of a dropped orange bandana...


Missing: A vidfic

**Notice:** This is a vidfic about Juunanagou and Juuhachigou's relationship, using the song "Suburbia" by Matthew Good Band, off their CD "Beautiful Midnight".Think of it like a music video! The beginning starts w/ actual scenes from the show, but then the rest of it is just from my imagination. I put as much thought into this as I do my "true" fanfics, so criticism is always appreciated. 

The song lyrics are in **_bold italics_**and the description of the action for those lyrics is in regular type.I own neither Dragonball Z nor Matthew Good Band, although I could have a lot more fun if I did! ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Missing" ** A vidfic by Crazy Retasu 

*music starts*

Mountain scenery, slowly focus on where Gero's lab is hidden.

Fade to inside of lab, where two containers with the numbers 17 and 18 are standing.

**_You will come back within yourself_******

Juunana and Juuhachi's eyes open as they are awakened by Dr. Gero.

**_You can be art when we melt _**

They stand outside their containers; Gero is holding the dreaded remote control.

**_I will know what you were for _**

The twins exchange a meaningful glance.

**_I say we're leaving _**

Juunana beheads Dr. Gero, killing him.

**_There ain't nothing here at all _**

The entire lab explodes.

**_Another day, a week, the mall_**

The twins fly away from the destruction

**_And baby if I was in demand _**

**_You would be mine _**

Juunana mentally sees Juuhachi kissing Kuririn on the cheek

**_You would be mine _**

Juunana squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth.Superimpose image of Juuhachi walking away with Kuririn.

**_ _**

**_Someday this place is gonna burn _**

Juunana's aura flashes darkly around him as he screams.

**_Is your whole life in there waiting? _**

Juunana's image shrinks into the background image of Juuhachi's smiling face.

**_Someday your head is gonna turn _**

At Kame House, Juuhachi suddenly looks up, eyes wide, and spins around expecting to see someone behind her.

**_And you'll realize I'm missing _**

She stands, shaking, and a sweatdrop runs down the side of her face.

**_ _**

**_Do you realize? _**

Split screen: Juuhachi's face looking worried/confused on the left; Juunana's face looking angry/distressed on the right. They're facing away from each other.

**_ _**

Scene changes to a beautiful clear night sky full of stars. Camera pans downward to Kame House.Fade to inside, where Kuririn and Juuhachi are sleeping in each other's arms.

**_ _**

**_You will come back _**

**_Convince yourself _**

Fade to Juunana sitting on the roof of his log cabin, staring up at the same night sky.

**_You can stay alive and wait for me _**

Dawn comes to Kame Island with a bright sunrise.Little Marron runs into the bedroom to greet her sleepy parents.

**_And I will know what this was for _**

Juunana hovers high in the sky above Kame Island, looking down at the pink house below.

**_And I'll say we're leaving _**

Close up of Juunana's smirking face.

** **

**_There ain't nothing here at all _**

Fade to image of the happy family of Kuririn and Juuhachi with Marron in the kitchen.

**_Another month, a year, that's all _**

Juunana's eyes are ice cold. Focus on his hands untying his orange bandana.

**_So you can tell them I'm coming _**

Juuhachi steps outside of the house, stretching in the warm morning sun.The orange bandana drops down from the sky.

**_And hell's coming with me _**

She catches the bandanna in her hand. Shocked recognition flashes across her face.

**_ _**

**_Hell's coming with me _**

She looks up to see Juunana flying away from the island, and cries out after him, still clutching the bandana.

**_ _**

**_Someday this place is gonna burn _**

Juuhachi sinks into the sand crying and buries her face in her brother's bandana.

**_Is your whole life in there waiting? _**

She looks back at Kame House, where her husband and daughter still are.

**_Someday their heads are gonna turn and they'll realize _**

She ties the bandana loosely around her own neck, then walks toward the ocean.

**_They'll realize _**

She hesitates at the edge of the water; superimpose faint image of Kuririn's face.

**_They'll realize _**

Juuhachi leaps into the air; a few shimmering droplets of tears linger where she had been a moment before.

Kuririn walks out of the house, carrying Marron on his arm, looking for Juuhachi.**__**

**_ _**

**_You're missing _**

The beach is empty, except for a path of footprints leading to the ocean.

The waves gently lap at the footprints, slowly washing away the last trace of Juuhachi from the island.

Fade to scenery of snowcapped mountains, panning down to a log cabin in a pine forest.

Juunana lands and starts walking towards the cabin, his back to the camera.

Juuhachi lands behind him. He turns around and stares at her; her face is down, hidden by her hair. She shakes with silent sobbing, then abruptly brushes away her hair and her tears to face her brother. Her face is impassive. 

Juunana hides a smirk and turns back to walk inside; Juuhachi follows him, still wearing his bandana.

*music fades out*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:** I really liked the lyrics and the haunting feel of this song, so if you don't have this CD, at least go download "Suburbia" off whatever Napster clone you prefer. ^_^

I'm a dedicated Kuri and Juuhachi fan, so having her leave him was hard, but then I think she did it for two reasons: 1) to protect her family from Juunana.2) because she loves her brother.(Now whether this love for him is **more** than just regular brother/sister affection, that's up to you. I'm not going to argue for or against the possibility of incest here! _ ) It was kinda fun writing Juunana as the jealous, manipulative brother though. I probably made both of them kinda OOC, but hey, it's ** my** interpretation after all...

Maybe someday I'll turn this into an actual story, not just a vidfic.

Now, if you have the time, **please** **review** and tell me your thoughts on this fic! Thanks!


End file.
